Memories
by Lozzacisco
Summary: A reunion between the doctor and Clara bring them to a new adventure


It was a cold winters night the moon was so bright that i sat next to the window and read by the natural light of the moon. A knock on the door alerted me to the currant time after being in a world of the book. I came to the door still clasping my book in hand unlike normally when I look though the peep hole to see who it is. This time I didn't I just seemed to open the door it felt like the person on the other side was dragging me towards it. My hand clenched the door handle and turned it to the right unlocking the door. A man stood there in a tweed coat and a bow tie, it seemed as though he was lost but happy about it? I took another look at him and asked if he was ok. He just stood there as if I should have known the answer. It seemed as though I had seen this man before and I knew him well. Looking behind the man into the darkness of the street a blue police telephone box stood there tall and proud waiting like a dog eager to get the next command from its owner.  
'DOCTOR!' I yelled as I stepped towards the man realising who it was.  
'Hey Hey! Remember me!?' He said cheerfully smiling and stepping towards me putting his arms out to hug me. 'How have you been its sure has been along time!'  
'What do you mean I saw you just over a year ago?' I asked confused  
'Well it's been a while for me' the Doctor replied.  
He had never been very good with reunions the socially awkward doctor that I know and I have missed is back in my life.  
'CLARA, CLARA. I need something from you?' He said letting himself into the house  
he was already half way down the hallway when I remarked sarcastically  
'Please come in we will catch up over a cup of tea.'  
I shut the door and walked down the hall way after him.  
'So what do you want?' I asked  
'You know that book you have in your hand' he pointed to my hand as he sat down making himself comfortable in the chair next to the window  
I looked down towards my hand as if I didn't know what I was holding in my hand  
'yes what about it?' I looked back up towards him and realised he had disappeared from where he had just sat he was now behind me grabbing my book from my hands.  
'Yes. one whats it about?' The doctor asked as he successfully ripped the book from my hands.  
I began telling him the story as he started flicking through the pages  
'it begins with a girl at Christmas time and she prays to santa that something exciting will happen to her she then finds a man outside her house asking if he could come in.'  
The doctors eyes widened  
'WHAT? WHAT?' I had never seen the man like this before he seemed as though something bad is going to happen and he has no idea what to do next. He started pacing back and forth in the lounge room never stopping to explain what he is thinking.  
'HELLO? Doctor what is wrong what is happening' I tried to get his attention he stopped for a moment then kept pacing but mumbling something I couldn't get everything but I could hear him say 'Amy why did you have to do that Amy why?' He sat back down into the chair and just stared into space which isn't normal for him normally space is staring at him moving through it. After him sitting there for a while and a little bit more mumbling he asked me a question that even today I'm still confused about.  
'What does the last page say?'  
Now when I first met the doctor he said that he doesn't like endings, so he would rip out the last page of the book that he had finished reading just so he couldn't find out what happened and now he is asking what the ending of the book is? I looked at him puzzled.. He looked at me eagerly with wide eyes.  
I replied hesitantly 'I...I...I don't know I haven't read it yet? Didn't you say when we first met that you don't like endings'  
'Yes I did but its complicated!' He replied  
That's typical of him he always says its complicated is like me saying "its a long story"  
'Complicated?' I asked  
The doctor sat up quickly and pointed back towards the book on the table. I edged towards the book in his hands I reached out to grab it, he pulled away  
'doctor whats wrong?' I asked I had a lot of questions to be answered. He just started to cry that's another thing the doctor that I know doesn't do he never shows emotions. 'Doctor I'm not leaving you until you tell me whats happening?' I said trying to make scenes of this.  
'I...I...I guess she was writing about what she saw.' The doctor mumbled.  
'Who is she?' I asked  
'CLARA, you don't understand just tell me what the last page says' the doctor blurted out.  
'Let me take the book then' I said in frustration  
The doctor gave up the book I flipped to the last page of the book  
'Wha...what does it say?' The doctor suddenly went quiet and got back up from the chair and came up behind me and started reading over my shoulder.  
'Its it's blank'


End file.
